IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Crossing Over 8
Ghostbusters Crossing Over 8 is the eighth and final issue of the maxi-series by IDW Publishing. Plot The Ghostbusters have survived every challenge thrown their way so far, but they aren't home free yet-and with Tiamat involved, victory will come at a cost! Join us for the grand finale of the biggest Ghostbusters story of 2018, setting the stage for the future! CROSSING OVER ends here!Previews World solicit Issue #8 7/25/18 Cast Winston Zeddemore Winston Zeddemore of 68-R Patty Tolan of 80-C Erin Gilbert of 80-C Jillian Holtzmann of 80-C Abby Yates of 80-C Gabriel Sitter of 50-S Alan Crendall of 50-S Bridget Gibbons of 50-S Samuel Hazer of 50-S Roland Jackson of 68-E Eduardo Rivera of 68-E Garrett Miller of 68-E Kylie Griffin of 68-E Tiamat Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Janine Melnitz Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Peter Venkman of 68-R Ray Stantz of 68-R Egon Spengler of 68-R The Collectors Darius Dun Kylie Griffin Evan Torres Slimer of 68-R Kevin Beckman of 80-C Egon Spengler of 68-E Cait Banner Zoe Zawadzki Garrett Parker Jenny Moran Mail Fraud Ghost Walter Peck Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pack/Animated *Both versions Particle Thrower/Animated *Both versions Proton Pack of 80-C P.K.E. Meter Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Compact Pack Trap-Gate Trap of 68-E P.K.E. Meter of 68-R Trap Orb Proton Glove Trap Interspatial Teleportation Unit Containment Unit Containment Observation TV Stethoscope PC-4 Calculator Items Pringles Locations Collectors' Limbo Warehouse Firehouse Pequod's Development On March 14, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a preview of a cover by Luca Pizzari.TomWaltz Tweet 3/14/18 On July 26, 2018, October solicitations revealed initial crew, logline, and Cover RI.Newsarama "IDW's 13-Year TRANSFORMERS Era Ends & More in OCTOBER 2018 Solicitations" 7/26/18 On August 14, 2018, Erik Burnham revealed he put another 9 panel grid in the script.erikburnham Tweet 8/14/18 On August 18, 2018, Dan Schoening mentioned he would be working on Issue #8 next weekend.Dapperpomade Tweet 8/18/18 On August 22, 2018, Erik Burnham announced he was done with writing Crossing Over.erikburnham Tweet 8/22/18 On September 21, 2018, Tom Waltz posted three finished panels featuring the 80-C, 50-S, and 68-E teams.TomWaltz Tweet 9/21/18 On September 24, 2018, Tom Waltz approved the issue to print and posted a snippet of the ending.TomWaltz Tweet 9/24/18 On November 11, 2018, Dan Schoening posted the full image of Kevin Beckman he used a part of for Cover A.dannyschoening Tweet 11/11/18 On November 13, 2018, a covers, credits, and 5 page preview was posted.Newsarama "It All Comes Down to One Last Fight in GHOSTBUSTERS: CROSSING OVER #8 Preview" 11/13/18 On March 7, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 10.luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #8 page 10" 3/7/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is AUG180773. *On page 22 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Issue #8's Cover RI is previewed instead of Cover A. *Cover A **Appearing on the cover are: ***Prime Egon Spengler, Melanie Ortiz, Peter Venkman, and Ecto-1. ***Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N ***Kevin Beckman of Dimension 80-C *Cover B **Appearing on the cover are: ***Prime Cait Banner, Zoe Zawadzki, Janine Melnitz, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, Peter Venkman, Jenny Moran, Ray Stantz, Dani Shpak, Ron Alexander, and Lou Kamaka. ***Mike the Golem and Robo-Buster of Dimension 68-V ***Ray Stantz from Dimension 68-R ***Eduardo Rivera and Garrett Miller from Dimension 68-E ***Erin Gilbert from Dimension 80-C ***Alan Crendall and Samuel Hazer from Dimension 50-S. **Zoe is in her outfit from her first appearance in the Ghostbusters Annual 2017. **Janine is in her first outfit from the first movie. **Ray, Egon, and Peter are in the charcoal flightsuits from Ghostbusters II. **Ray has the Giga meter. **The van and motorcycle are from 1986 Kenner concept art. *Cover RI **Appearing on the cover are: ***Prime Ecto-1, Firehouse, Winston, and Slimer. ***Kylie Griffin from Dimension 68-E. ***Alan Crendall from Dimension 50-S. ***Jillian Holtzmann from Dimension 80-C. *What Came Before **Mentioned are: ***Ghosts being released at the end of Issue #1. ***Containment Unit ***The call being answered at end of Issue #2. ***The teams being separated in Issue #4. ***Tiamat ***Egon ***Egon figuring out Tiamat's plan at end of Issue #7. ***Tiamat revealing herself at end of Issue #7. ***Winston **Alluded to are: ***Trap-Gate ***The Ghostbusters' last encounter with Tiamat in Volume 2 Issue #20. ***Winston losing a life with Tiyah Clarke in Volume 2 Issue #20. ***The Ghostbusters crossing the streams on Tiamat in Volume 2 Issue #16. ***Trap Orb from Issue #6. *Page 1 **Continued from last issue, the Ghostbusters and Tiamat are in The Collectors' Limbo. **Winston 68-R likens Tiamat to Medusa. ***Tiamat was also compared to Medusa in Volume 2 Issue #14 by Dana Barrett on page 12. **Winston refers to the climax of Volume 2 Issue #20 when Tiamat made all but he forget about his marriage to Tiyah Clarke. **Erin refers to the presentation in Issue #3 at the Warehouse. **Jillian is eating from the still unidentified Pringles stand-in product. **The Extreme Ghostbusters' proton streams are at full power like at the end of "Darkness at Noon, Part 2". *Page 3 **Winston and Tiamat refer to research Kylie uncovered in the Mass Hysteria arc that gods could be appeased with a sacrifice to leave a dimension. **Tiamat mentions the Collectors and their capture in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5. **The prototype Trap-Gate and the Collectors' capture in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 is depicted in panel 3. *Page 4 **Egon 68-R refers to when Roland detected Tiamat's P.K.E. signature in Issue #4 on page 3. *Page 5 **Kylie's "Hold Hand Grenade" is a nod to the Monty Python film "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". In it, the Holy Hand Grenade was a satire of The Sovereign's Orb of the United Kingdom and used against the vicious Rabbit of Caerbannog. **Ray mentions Rachel Unglighter and her warning from Issue #6. **Kylie refers to when they crossed the streams on Tiamat in Volume 2 Issue #16. *Page 7 **Winston knew Holtzmann had the Proton Glove because it was used in Issue #3 at Fort Washington Park. They were both part of the team sent out. **The Trap-Gate's random destination toggle was mentioned in Issue #4 by Egon on page 4. *Page 9 **In panel 2, the red ionizing radiation hazard symbol on Abby's Proton Pack can be seen. *Page 10 **Seven Trap-Gates were used against Tiamat. In Issue #4, Egon 68-R stated it would take far more than six to capture a Class 7. *Page 12 **Winston made a similar decision to leave the story arc's main villain in a Trap at the end of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 1 rather than deposit it into the Containment Unit. *Page 13 **In panel 1, on the left is a the Ecto-100 - a customized Ford F-100 done by fan Mr. Outlaw. **In panel 1, on the machine screen between Zoe and Garrett is a still from The Real Ghostbusters Game Boy video game. **In panel 1, in front of Zoe is the Containment Unit Monitor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" and "When Halloween Was Forever". **In panel 2, on top of the filing cabinets are Janine's box of Chamomile tea, a recurring nod to Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **In panel 2, Egon 68-E is wearing a "I've Been Slimed" T-Shirt from the Ghostbusters Official Mail Order Merchandise. **Ray mentions The Collectors and the time skewing nature of their dimension. **Peter charges Egon 68-E $24.99 for the shirt. When it was originally sold, the price was $7.50. **Ray hopes they haven't been gone for months. ***In Volume 2, the Ghostbusters were gone for three months. ***In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2, the TMNT were gone for three weeks. **Like in Ghostbusters International #11, Ray's celebratory tone at the end of the story arc is premature and something terrible happens to Jenny. *Page 14 **Kevin is in his white T-shirt and flightsuit tied off at the waste like when Rowan North was in possession of him in Chapter 13 of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **Amid the smoke is the experimental monitor from Issue #1. **The Containment Unit's hatch is open like its counterpart on The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 15 **Ray alludes to Slimer. **In panel 2, the screen on Jenny's phone references Dan Aykroyd's character Austin Millbarge in the movie "Spies Like Us". ***Donna Dixon, Jenny's visual inspiration, was also in the movie. ***The movie was referenced in Volume 1 Issue #14. **Panel 4 is Rachel Unglighter's warning from Issue #6. ***The image is from page 16 panel 5. ***The quote is from page 19, panel 1. *Page 16 **In panel 1, on the screen above Cait's head is a still from stage 1 of The Real Ghostbusters Data East video game. **Holtzmann alludes to her Remote Access Teleportation Unit and the accident in Issue #1. *Page 17 **Ray and Egon are in their blue lab coats from the commercial in the first movie. Egon has his Stethoscope and PC-4 Calculator as well. **Ray uses a Sony brand remote. **In panel 4, the ghost attacking Jenny is visually based on Kenner's Mail Fraud Ghost. **The pocket dimension is visually based on the one seen in The Real Ghostbusters' episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster". *Page 18 **Ray talks about finding a way to get Jenny out. On The Real Ghostbusters, several ways were explored: ***Egon and later Eduardo use suits to go into the unit. ***Slimer could return to the hatch in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster". ***An airlock was devised in "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis". ***A Trap Sphere was used in "Partners in Slime". ***Even Professor Dweeb made a device and used it in "The Slob". *Page 19 **Egon uses his subliminal messaging code from Volume 1 Issue #5. **Egon's code is revealed to trigger the Chicken Dance, a fad that became popular in the U.S. in 1981. **Egon mentions Ron Alexander. *Page 20 **In panel 1, on the sidewalk are: ***Lieutenant Frump from The Real Ghostbusters. ***Dr. Ruth from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". ***The couple is Timo and another member of the Ghostbusters Germany fan franchise. ***Around the corner are Deputy Chief O'Malley from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green" and the man in the cooked turkey suit from "Egon on the Rampage". **Peck and Janine meet at a Pequod's, the coffee franchise established in Volume 1. **In panel 4, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the orange price tag in the refrigerated display. ***On page 20 of Issue #8 in the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB, panel 4, Kevin Beckman is in the middle inside in the display by the register. **In panel 4, the Pumpkin Spice decoration by Janine's head references the Irish word for Halloween, Oíche Shamhna (pronounced roughly EE-hyeh HOW-nuh). **In panel 4, the orange menu standee on the table references members of the comic's crew: ***World Famous Brownies made by assistant editor Megan Brown for $4.99. ***Pan de Muertos or Mexican Bread of the Dead by colorist Luis Delgado for $4.99. ***Pumperknickle by editor Tom Waltz for $3.99. ***Spinners by writer Erik Burnham for $3.99. ***Rye by artist Dan Schoening for $4.99. ***Bread by letterer Neil Uyetake for $5.99. **Peck refers to the offer he made in Issue #1. **Janine's business suit is visually based on one briefly worn by her animated counterpart at the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". **In panel 5, in the lower right corner, Charon's Patisserie is referenced. It appeared in Volume 1 Issue #12 and is a nod to Charon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hanging By a Thread". Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue8CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A preview GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue8Cover BPreview.jpg|Cover B preview GhostbustersCrossingOverIssueEightCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue8CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI preview GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue8CoverRIPreview02.jpg|Cover RI preview GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue8Credits.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue8WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before page Category:IDW Contents